


Teach Me to Love You

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining Arthur, Professor Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Professor Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: The night before the start of the lessons at the Camelot University, Gwaine challenged Arthur to take home the first guy who entered through the club's door.That leads to a big misunderstanding and 2 days of pining.Merlin always wanted to be a science teacher so, when his thesis relator Gaius, offered him a job at at Camelot University a year after acquiring his Ph.D, he could do nothing but accept.Inspired by one prompt of Creativepromptsforwriting on TumblrDROPPED FOR NOW
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**prologue**

Arthur was drunk and it was all Gwaine fault.

the bastard had dragged him into their usual club, to celebrate the last weekend before classes began.

Three days and Arthur would go back to being "Professor Pendragon", PhD in Medieval History and son of the rector of the University.

No more parties, no more fun, no more relaxation and no more being just Arthur.

“Come on Princess, erase that frown from your face and start look for someone to dance with! In a week you will return to being your usually boring self and you will be lucky if someone accepts to sleep with you for money. This could be your last night to have some fun!” Gwaine screamed to overpower the music

“There is no one worthy of my interest” replied the Pendragon wrinkling his nose

“Don't be so picky. I have an idea, let's bet” said Gwaine, knowing that Arthur couldn’t say no to a bet with him “Deal”

“I challenge you to take home the first bloke who comes through the door, if he say yes you have coffee paid for the entire first half of the year. If he refuses you owe it to me >>

As evoked by their words, a tall man with curly and raven hair entered the door and sat at the counter next to them.

Arthur stared at him for a while: long legs, flat stomach, muscular shoulders, a kissable neck, a strip of dark beard, glass-cut cheekbones, full lips and blue eyes.

Blue eyes that were now fixed on him.

The Pendragon looked away for a moment, damn he had been caught staring.

The guy smiled at him, amused by his reaction and Arthur smiled back, exchanging places with Gwaine to be closer to the man.

“You must be the reason for global warming because you are hot” Arthur said, leaning forward to whisper in the man’s (big) ears

Oh my God! is the worst Pick up line I've ever heard! You're lucky to be hot too. And anyway scientifically speaking it's because of too much CO2 in the atmosphere and I try to keep my Carbon Foot Print to a minimum so it's not my fault, friend”

replied the raven laughing.

<< Lucky me, I found the only intelligent man in here! Now don't tell me you're also a researcher because I could take you home right now >> Arthur joked.

The man scratched his neck, embarrassed << Actually yes, I am.

I have a PhD in science and I have just been hired as a professor >>

<< It must be destiny. By the way, I am Arthur, I am also a professor.

I teach medieval history >>

<< Oh, nice to meet you and yes, it must be destiny, my name is Merlin >>

<< I don't believe it >>

<< I assure you >>

Arthur laughed spilling his head back << Absurd, can I offer you a drink? >>

<< I thought you would never ask >>.

After the drink, the two headed for the dance floor.

The music was catchy and the bass rang through their chest, making the whole body vibrate.

Arthur put his arms around Merlin's waist, making his hands stay just above his lower back.

Merlin clasped his hands behind the other's neck and pressed himself against him.

the two moved for a while to music, enjoying each other's closeness.

<< Can I kiss you?" >> whispered the blond approaching the other's ear << Is there really still someone, who asks permission before kissing someone? >>

<< I like to be polite >>

<< So old-fashioned.

Of course you can kiss me >>

Arthur's lips rested on Merlin's neck, starting to leave a trail of wet kisses: behind his ear, then down to the collarbone and back up again, on the chin, on the jaw and then finally on the full lips that opened to let pass his tongue.

The raven's hands still anchored to the blond's neck, moved higher, going to intertwine around the golden hair to deepen the kiss.

The pendragon let his hands slide down, cupping the other man's ass, and slipping a thigh between his to create some friction.

They were both hard.

<< Come home with me please >> Arthur begged, breaking away from the kiss to look into Merlin’s eyes, who replied << I do not know.

Usually I do not behave like this when I meet someone new ... I am much more shy, but you somehow inspire me confidence >>

<< Is it a yes then? >>

<< It's a: “I want to trust you” and “please don't ruin everything because I might even want to ask you to go out a second time if you like” >> the raven answered in one breath << I would like very much.

Shall we? >>.

* * *

Merlin woke up the next morning in a bed that was not his, Arthur, the raven remembered once past the numbness of sleep.

The blond was asleep on his stomach spread all over the mattress, one dangling arms and the other thrown on the raven's belly.

Merlin got up slowly so as not to wake the man next to him and headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He had just put on the coffee, when the apartment door opened and a guy with hair worthy of a shampoo model came in shouting << Wake up Princess, you won! I hope the coffee I lost was worth it! Was it good? The guy seemed to have a nice ass seen from afar >> the intruder then noticed the figure standing in the middle of the kitchen << Hey there! >>.

Merlin didn't want to believe it ... a bet, how stupid!

With the rage inside him, the raven ran back into the other's room, picked up his belongings and, before leaving, threw a pillow at the blond man who suddenly woke up << Merlin, What? >>

<< Fuck it Arthur! Enjoy your free coffee >> having said that Merlin marched out of the apartment, slamming the door.

Arthur stood up as fast as he could trying to reach the other before he left, he stumbled into the blankets and ran to the living room just as the door closed with a loud BUM, which rang throughout the apartment.

<< What happened? >> asked the Pendragon, moving his gaze to Gwaine, who for the whole time had stood in the middle of the living room << I could have hinted at our bet by entering >> he replied, scratching his embarrassed neck.

Arthur dropped to the floor and took his head in his hands. << I could kill you >>

<< Arthur, I'm sorry >>

<< Me too. I liked this one >>


	2. You have to work harder Pendragon

Merlin always wanted to be a science teacher so, when his thesis relator Gaius, offered him a job at at Camelot University a year after acquiring his Ph.D, he could do nothing but accept.  
Obviously teaching kids who were almost his age wouldn't have been easy, and the raven knew it.

His first day was a cloudy and wet Monday morning, Merlin shrugged into his coat looking for some warmth.  
The university was not too far from his apartment, so he decided to walk.  
Camelot University was a historic building, located almost in the center of the city.  
Its imposing size and the huge wooden door made it seem almost like a medieval castle, the concept was then confirmed by the red drapes with the golden dragon hanging from the upper windows.

Once past the entry, Merlin headed for the principal's office to introduce himself.  
<< Yes? >> a voice said from inside after the raven had knocked << Good morning Mr Pendragon, I’m Merlin Emrys, Gaius’ ex student, your new teacher>>  
<< Oh, yes, I remember  
I’m Uther Pendragon the school principal, nice to meet you; Gaius spoke very highly of you >> the man said, shaking Merlin's hand.  
<< Gaius is always too kind >> the raven replied with a shy smile << Here's your lesson schedule, have a nice day >> having said that, Uther handed Merlin a sheet of paper and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
The raven looked at the clock on the wall: half past seven; just in time for a good coffee at the school cafeteria, like the old days.

As a student, Merlin was used to arriving at university very early to cover the notes of the previous lesson and to drink his unfailing black coffee.  
After ordering, the raven sat down at a table a little aside and began to look at the notes for the morning lesson; he had just begun to read the composition of the earth's atmosphere, when he heard a voice behind him << You! >> .  
Merlin turned, finding himself face to face with the same beautiful-haired man who had entered Arthur's apartment the day before << Merlin right? >> he asked as he approached << Yes, Merlin Emrys, I’m the new science teacher >>  
<< Nice to meet you.  
I’m Gwaine by the way, I teach chemistry… Look, I… >>.  
Suddenly two men stepped forward << He doesn't teach chemistry, he just blows up the lab every two classes ...  
I am Parsifal and I teach architecture >> said the bigger one << Nice to meet you >> answered Merlin << I’m Leon, I teach literature and poetry >> .  
<< Guys, I was going to tell Merlin something important ... >> Gwaine complained, but before he could finish, Merlin got up and picked up his notes, he was not in the mood for some crappy excuses << Sorry guys but I have to go.  
The lesson starts in 5 minutes and I want to have everything ready >> having said that he headed for his classroom.

* * *

  
If someone had asked him, Arthur would have denied it to the death, he was not pining for Merlin, after all the man had been only at one night stand.  
The problem was that Arthur was, in fact, pining and the beginning of the lessons had not made his situation more bearable.  
With a grunt, the blonde dropped his head on his desk.  
He had to find the raven and apologize to him, not only because it was the right thing to do, but also because he hoped for a second chance to get to know the man better and, why not, woo him.  
<< God, I’m hopples >>.

The door to his office burst open and Gwaine entered, closing it behind him.  
<< He's here!" >> he exclaimed  
<< Good morning Gwaine, where is the famous coffee that made me lose one of the best men I've ever pulled >>.  
The brown snorted, sitting in the chair in front of his friend << Forget the coffee! Merlin is here >>  
<< Merlin? >>  
<< From what I understand he is here to teach science >>  
<< Are you kidding me? >>  
<< I saw him with my own eyes >>.  
Arthur stood up abruptly, making the chair crawl on the floor, to run out of his office.  
<< Where are you going? >> Gwaine asked blocking him on the door << I must apologize and ... >>  
<< Princess, it's 8:55, if you don't hurry you'll be late for your lesson >> interrupted the other.The blond slammed his head against the corner of the door with a dramatic effect << Fuck >>

* * *

<< Good morning, I am Merlin and I will be your science teacher for this semester.  
The lesson schedule will follow the one put online and the support material for the study will be uploaded after each lesson, because I know very well that, if I put it before, nobody would listen to a word of what I say ... isn't it? >> the students laughed lightly and Merlin continued << The lessons are not compulsory for my course, but know that I will say many interesting nonsense that you will not find in the material and that could be useful for your future.  
and now we come to the thing that interests you most: the exam.  
The exam will be oral, I will ask you a couple of questions.  
As you saw on the course page, I did not set any exam dates, send me an email and I will book you as soon as possible.  
And now let's start, does anyone know what Environmental physics is? >>.

Merlin began the lesson and, to his surprise, the boys listened to him carefully, asking questions from time to time and, between a joke and a slightly more serious explanation, the morning hours flew by.  
<< That's all for today.  
remember to download the material and let me know if you have any doubts >> said the raven << Oh I will surely write to him >> whispered one of the students in the back row unleashing a few giggles from her companions << Did you say something Sophia? >> asked Merlin suspicious << Nothing, I just didn't understand the last part of the lesson ... could you explain it to me again? >> the girl replied, finishing to pick up her things.  
Turning to take his jacket, Sophia took the opportunity to unbutton a couple of buttons on her shirt, leaving her chest quite visible then she went down the stairs and joined the professor closely followed by his friends.  
<< So, what did you not understand? >> Merlin asked << If the cyclones turn clockwise and go upwards does it mean that they have high pressure? >>  
<< First the cyclones turn counterclockwise and have low pressure for this they go up… >> the professor answered and then continued << … secondly, if maybe you cared more about listening to the lesson instead of playing with shirt buttons and sending messages, you would have understood the concept since I repeated it 4 times before moving on >>.  
A laugh came from the door behind him << Excuse me girls but I really need to talk to Prof Emrys >> Arthur said entering and running a hand through his hair to fix them, the girls squeaked in surprise and left the classroom << A-Arthur >> said Merlin fixing his glasses and recovering the bag.  
The blond's arm closed around his shoulders << Do you know that Sophia was trying to conquer you? >>  
<< The only thing I know is that I don't understand how some people can attend university and how do you know my surname but most of all: what do you want? >> asked the raven freeing himself from the other's grasp and starting to walk towards the corridor.  
Arthur hopped behind him << Please, stop for a moment.  
I want to apologize and tell you what happened on Saturday... >>  
Merlin snorted << Oh, you are so lucky to look like a kicked puppy when you are sad … I'm listening to you >>  
<< Thank You.  
So, I went out with Gwaine, the guy ho entered my appartment wile you wer making breakfast, it was very kind by the way.  
However, I was aboute to call it a night but Gwaine dared me to take home the first guy who entered the pub's doore.  
I didn't want to do it, it's realy not my kind of thing, but then you entered and I saw you and you were... Well wow.  
I said to myself "Arthur, you have, at least to try " so I went to speak to you >>  
<< You used a pretty crep pick up line >> Said Merlin hiding a small smile << But you laughted, and didn't turn me down.  
Little by little, talking to you I discovered that you were not only a pretty face, but also a fantastic person ...  
I was so happy when you agreeded to came home with me, not for the free coffee, fuck thaht, but becouse I realy wanted to do It with you, have breakfast in the morning with wou and ask you out on a propre date! >> Arthur concluded watching the floor << I was miserable all the weekend... I felt very sorry for the way the things were gone >>.  
Merlin caught the Pendragon's gaze and said << I forgive you, but I won't hide the fact that I have been very upset >>  
<< I know, sorry again >>  
<< Professor Emrys, would you like to have lunch with us? >> squicked one of Sophie's friends approaching with the other girls behind her.  
Arthur raised an arm and putted it around Merlin shoulders << Sorry girls but Professor Emrys is stuck with me for lunch, we have to do some professorly things and you know very well that is forbiden to have your uniform shirt, unbuttoned.  
Pull yourselves togheter or I will have to report you to the headmaster >>  
<< I'll tell daddy >> mocked the girl under her breath.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and let il be, he didn't want to fight with bloody teenagers.

<< So... the headmaster is your dad >> asked Merlin wile walking with Arthur towards the canteen << Yea... unfortunately for me >>.  
The raven laughted << Ehm Arthur? If your intent was to claim a sort of possession on me in front of my students, it wasn't on my shoulders that you had to put that hand.  
And if you hope to woo me, you have to work harder Pendragon >> having said that Merlin went on, leaving one dismayed Arthur in the middle of the corridor.


	3. Dear jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby, I’m jealous, I’m jealous, I’m jealous of us  
> I’m jealous of everything that I know we could be, but never really seems enough  
> I’m jealous, I’m jealous of everyone
> 
> _MIKA_
> 
> sorry for the mistakes, but in my country it is 1 A.m

<< So Merlin, tell us something aboute you: where are you from? >> asked Gwaine placing his tray in front of Merlin's

<< Well, I’m 24 and I’m from Eldor, a small town not far from here.

I moved to the city to attend university, which I finished a short time ago.

The rest is history >> answered the raven << This makes you the youngest of the group! I’m 27, Gwaine is 25, Parsifal is 26 and Arthur is 25 >> said Leon << Yes, yes, enough small talk… >> Gwaine interrupted

<< … let's talk about something Interesting: do you already have someone important in your life? A boyfriend, a girlfriend? >> Gwaine asked shamelessly, already knowing the answer.

Merlin fixed his eyes on Arthur << Well, first of all, Boyfriend.

And yes, there was someone, but i broke up with him few month ago.

I found out that the bastard was with me just to win a bet with his friends ...

I still can't believe that I've thrown away a year of my life with such a dickhead! >> Merlin said, clenching his fists and looking down.

Arthur froze, he had done the same thing, there was no doubt why Merlin had reacted like that the morning after their meeting.

<< Excuse me, it is a wound still open >> murmured the raven recovering his usual smile and his eyes returned to the blond who mouthed a quiet "sorry".

Despite all the lunch continued quiet and between laughter , it was time to return to work.

<< Merlin, are you free tomorrow night? >> Leon asked before leaving

<< Sure, why? >> answered Merlin smiling<< Tomorrow there’s the Trivial night at our usual pub and ... >>

<< And we suck in science! We need you. Desperately >> concluded Parsifal laughing << Plus the princess would like to invite you to go out with him, but he is a real prat when it comes to feelings >> said Gwaine before lean in to whispered in Merlin’s ear a << But I think you already know >> making him blush.

Seeing Gwaine speak in Merlin's ear, Arthur snorted << It's late guys, I have to go.

Goodby everyone >> he said and then left, leaving everyone a bit dumbfounded.

\--

The pub sign where Merlin had to meet the boys, appeared as soon as he turned the corner.

the small LEDs that made up the word "Raising Sun" flickered slightly, leaving the shape of a small sun behind the writing.

the raven smiled and, with a single movement, pushed the doors of the pub, being flooded by the heat and the smell of greasy food.

<< Merlin! We're here! >> shouted Gwaine, waving at him to be seen << Hi everyone >> Merlin said, sitting in the free chair between Arthur and Leon.

The blond took the distraction of his friends to observe the raven: if Merlin was attractive with his formal clothes, with his informal clothes he was sexy.

The hair, usually combed accurately, was left free and fell a little on his forehead; the shirt had been replaced by a blue V-neck sweater, which made his eyes stand out and a pair of tight jeans took the place of elegant trousers, wrapping his body perfectly, bringing out his beautiful a- << Good evening Arthur >> Merlin’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Arthur hoped he hadn't seen him literally drool over his appearance.

<<Good evening to you too >> answered the blond, placing a hand on the thigh of the raven who blushed << Mmm… You look good Pendragon >>

<< I alwais look good Emrys >> answered the Pendragon, winking.

<< Are we ready to start this Trivial night ?! >> shouted a man, standing on the stage, getting a cheer in response << Perfect, our waiters are moving on to give you the devices to play.

The rules are simple: to answer the final question you must answer at least 10 questions correctly.

winners get a free drink for the night.

Enjoy yourselves! >>.

Once the remote control was obtained, the first thing to do was to give the team a name.

<< Guys, we're at a round table, we have an Arthur, a Gwaine, a Leon, a Parsifal and even a Merlin! >> said Arthur laughing << We can't not choose something that has to do with Arthurian legends! >> continued << We are a strange group >> replied Parcifal laughing.

<< What about: The knights of the round table? >> Gwaine proposed << But Merlin was a sorcerer ... not a knight! >> Merlin replied << Yes, but it is also said that he was the loyal servant of King Arthur and that when the King made the speech at the round table, the sorcerer was there with him to swear allegiance and eternal friendship >> replied the blond with a smirk.

<< Ok, first question: what is the name of the television program of the 4 most famous housewives in America? >> read Leon << Desperate Housewives! >> Merlin answered quickly, earning glances from everyone present at the table << During university I watched many TV series and this was my roommate's favorite >> said the raven trying to give an explanation.

<< Second question, Arthur this is for you: Who was Charles V? King of Spain, dictator, Pope, Son of Charles IV >>

<< King of Spain >> Arthur answered quite sure << Right… fourth question: What is the chemical formula of hydrogen peroxide >>

<< H2O2 >> Gwaine answered, moving a strand of hair behind his ear << Go on like this! Which of these is a neutral color: pink, black, blue, yellow? >>

<< Black! >> Parcifal answered, sipping his beer << sixth question: who are the protagonists of Agatha Cristhe's novels? Poirot an Miss Marple! >> answered Leon << Of which archipelago of islands is Ibiza part? >>

<< Balearic >> answered a male voice behind Merlin.

<< Lance! >> exclaimed the raven, finding his friend's arms around his neck in an embrace << Eighth: who took Lenin's place? >>

<< Stalin >> Arthur answered, looking crooked at the two boys beside him still hugging each other.

The stanger – _Lance_ \- had made himself comfortable, resting his chin on Merlin's head, without loosening the embrace << Ninth: what is the name of Jon Snow's direwolf? >>

<< Gost! >> all answered in chorus.

<< Last question before being able to answer the final question: What is the name of the Brazilian currency? Peso, Euro, Real, Dollar? >> silence fell on the table ... no one knew the answer << If I remember correctly it should be Real >> said Lancelot uncertainly.

Leon pushed the button and everyone drew a sigh of relief when a bright green tick appeared on the display, << It's right! thanks mate >> answered Leon giving him a pat on the shoulder.

The presenter went back on stage

<< Congratulations to all the competitors! not everyone has been able to qualify for the final question: who answers correctly and more quickly to this question will win the final prize!

What is the actual duration of the earth's rotation motion?

23h 56m, 24 h, 22h 17m ,25h 13 m >>

All eyes at the Knights' table ended up on Merlin who, with a neutral expression, took the remote control and answered: 23h and 56 m.

<< Mate, are you sure? usually a day lasts 24 hours... >> Gwaine said worried seeing that all the other teams had opted for 24h.

Merlin smiled slyly << 23 hours 56 minutes 04 seconds >> the raven said with a smirk seeing the answer light up green.

<< We have the winners! >> the presenter exclaimed << Knights of the round table, come and collect your prize! >>.

Gwaine got up from the table and went to get the prize and then went back to mark everyone's orders and then, followed by Leon and Parsifal, went to the bar to recover the winnings.

Arthur was left alone with Merlin and Lancelot, who finally decided to leave his grip on the raven and take a chair.

<< Lance, what are you doing here ?!>> asked Merlin, totally facing his friend and turning his back on Arthur

<< I came back for a conference, I will stop for a few days then I have to go back to Africa>> the boy answered << I missed you terribly, you know? >> answered Merlin pouting << Don't sulk, come here >> Lancelot dragged the raven in an embrace << I missed you too Lin >> he whispered on his hair.

Arthur got up abruptly, almost dropping his chair and headed to the counter, a little to see why the others were taking so long, a little because he couldn't stand the sight of the two "friends" anymore.

<< Princess! Why are you here? >> said Gwaine raising his pint

<< Yes, we thought we had done well to leave you a little alone with the new teacher ... >> Leon urged

<< The situation was very hot before starting the game >> concluded Parcifal .

Arthur snarled << The situation was very hot before that Lance arrived!

Now they're thick as thieves and Merlin doesn't even look at me >>.

Gwaine passed him a pint and the blonde drank it all at once.

<< Hey, slow down princess >>

<< Fuck you Gwaine >>

Leon approached and put a hand on the Pendragon's shoulder << Come Arthur, let's go back to the table, we'll help you understand what's between the two >>.

the Knights returned to the table where Merlin was still talking to Lancelot, head tilted back in a loud laugh and hands on the other's knees << Oh my God Lance, I had totally forgotten about that time >>.

<< Do we interrupt something? >> Gwaine asked sitting down at the table, making the chair crawl noisily << No no, don't worry >>

<< Aren't you going to introduce your friend, Merlin? >> Arthur asked rudely, Leon put a hand on his arm and looked at him with reproach.

<< Right, sorry >> Merlin stammered << Guys, he's Lancelot, my best friend >>

<< Just your best friend? I feel offended >> Lancelot replied pouting << Ok, big boy ... It was also my first crush on a straight guy and the fantastic husband of my best friend.

The last thing, if we really want to be honest, is my work >>

<< And I will never be grateful enough >> Lancelot concluded by printing a kiss on the raven’s cheekbone.

Arthur got up and without saying a word he went to the toilet.

<< Get a grip Pendragon, there is no reason to be so jealous.

Get a fucking grip! >> said the blond looking at himself in the mirror before rinsing his face with fresh water.

The rundown of emotions that churned inside him was something totally new.

Arthur had never been a jealous type, of course, he had fallen in love a few times and had also received several broken hearts, however no one had ever entered under his skin, like the raven.

Still agitated, the Pendragon went to the bar << A Whiskey please >> after a while the barman handed him a glass full of amber liquid, the blond drank it all at once << Another >> down

<< Another> >.

A pleasant numbness began to take hold of him and his head became light.

<< Another >> Arthur said to the bartender who refilled his glass saying << This is the last one, mate, you've had enough >>

<< I'm not drunk! Pour another >>.

Suddenly a hand rested on the shoulder of the blond << Arthur! here you are, I came to look for you in the bathroom but you weren't there, I also walked around the pub ... you made me worry >> Merlin said giving him a little squeeze on the shoulder << Where did you leave your friend? >>

<< You mean Lance? >>

<< Yes, your friend with dark eyes, a gentle smile and a noble soul >> mumbled the blonde << He returned home, to his WIFE >>

<< Poor Merlin, you must be so disappointed >>

<< Arthur, you're drunk, let's go home >>.

Kindly Merlin helped Arthur to stand up, placing a hand on his back and lacing an arm of the blonde around his neck, then went to the table where the rest of their friends were. << Guys I found him >>

<< Princess! >>

<< Arthur! we were worried >>

<< I was gone for a few minutes >> sputtered the blond

<< Someone is sloshed and needs to go home.

Come Pendragon >> Parcifal added, reaching out to separate the blond from the dark.

<< No, I want to go home with Merlin >> Arthur hid his head in the hollow of Merlin's neck and murmured << Take me home, please >>

<< Come on, let's go you prat >>

<< Merlin, are you sure? >> asked Gwaine << Yes, tomorrow I don't have a lesson and I hope he doesn't either >>

<< T- mrw I'm free >>

<< Perfect, let's go home >>.

If Merlin had thought that loading Arthur on the taxi had been difficult, making him climb the 3 floors of stairs to get to his apartment was really impossible << Wait a moment here, lean against the wall to stand while I look for the keys >>.

Once they found them, the raven opened the door and turned to the blond, just in time to see him stumble towards the stairs.

With a quick movement Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him with a little too much force towards himself, ending up lying on the floor of his apartment with a lapful of blond muscles << Comfy >> murmured the blond snuggling closer.

<< Arthur, you need a shower and a can of Cola to get rid of the hangover, come on get up >> Merlin said pushing Arthur towards the bathroom and then throwing him a couple of towels and a can of Cola.

After more than half an hour the blonde emerged from the bathroom, much more sober, wrapped in a cloud of steam and wearing a pair of black boxer briefs

<< I see you are better >> the raven said sarcastically trying not to blush at the sight of the other.

<< Merlin, stop blushing like a schoolgirl, it's nothing you haven't already seen; do I have to remind you that we slept together? >>

<< As if it were easy to forget >> murmured the raven.

Suddenly Arthur grabbed a hand of Merlin and trapped him against the wall, resting both hands on the sides of the other's head << I was jealous.

I mean tonight, I was so jealous of your complicity with Lancelot.

I've never been jealous and this thing destabilizes me a lot.

I am falling in love with you with such speed that I fear the moment when I crash.

I don't understand how you managed to get under my skin so quickly but above all I don't know how to control what I feel >> said the blond looking the raven in the eyes << Arthur ... >>

<< Help me Merlin, pull me out of my misery >>.

Arthur sounded so desperate, so vulnerable that Merlin had no choice but to put his arms around his neck, making their lips collide in a private and tender kiss, totally different from their first.

<< You know, I could fall in love with you too, in fact, I think I have already done it >> murmured the raven stroking the cheek of the blonde with the back of his hands << Can I woo you, take you on a date, continue to kiss you and still have you between my arms? Please say Yes >>

<< Yes >> Merlin whispered, then added << Let's go to sleep now >>.

[My Tumblr ](https://lighthouse-on-the-sea.tumblr.com) to stay update on the publication of the stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a huge fan of Mika (aka the title), so when this chapter came out (something like half an hour ago), I couldn't help it and I had to use the song as the title.
> 
> I also want to reassure you that I'm not dead, and if you follow me on Tumblr you know, I'm only in the middle of the exam session at the University, which leaves me very little time to update my stories.


End file.
